


The Evil First Date

by artsyfangirl3



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Movie Night, Popcorn, Young Love, cinema, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyfangirl3/pseuds/artsyfangirl3
Summary: Basically what happend to Violet at the end of Incredibles 2 with Tony Rydinger





	The Evil First Date

"I'm so sorry about that." She said. 

 Violet was right. She was back just in time for the previews. She was out of breath and a drip of sweat came down from her forehead. 

"You ok?"

"Totally I'm just a little out of breath from the rush."

"Where did you go, anyway?" I ask her.

"I realized I left my wallet at home so I had to run and get it."

"You do realize you don't have to pay right?"

"I want to."

"No I insist. It is the least I owe you after all those misunderstandings."

     She blushed, Violet looked cute when she did that. Part of me feels like I've known her for more than just a few weeks. I had this second hand nervousness effect so it was awkward silence... until the movie started.

   "So the popcorn tastes good right?" She asks. 

   "I haven't tried it yet figured I'd wait for you."

  I reach in and our hands touch. It feels almost like a spark between me and Violet. We watch the movie and then I yawn and wrap my arm around her. This may seem like the alpha male move but, I really did yawn. I didn't even mean to wrap my arm around my date so why did I keep my arm there? More importantly: Why did she let me keep my arm around her?

    "This movie's pretty good right, Tony?" Looking up at me, Violet asks with a smile. She is holding onto my hand. 

    "That's not the only pretty thing here." Crap. It sounded smoother in my head. At least Violet smiles back at me, still holding onto my hand.

* * *

  "That was an awesome movie right?"

  "Yeah but how lame was that plot twist?" I can't believe Violet just said that.

  "Excuse me but did you know about the plot twist?"

  "No but it was so predictable can't things be spontaneous nowadays?" 

      This it it. I'm ready. 

   "Want spontaneous?"

    "Tony what are you doing?"

          I grab Violet's hips and before I lean in...

      "Being spontaneous nowadays is that ok?"

      "How is this for an answer?" She says. 

             She leans and we kiss. I honestly feel amazing but like Violet and I were close before maybe in a previous life. But in this one I choose to finish out an amazing first date....


End file.
